If Only She Knew
by rogan4evur
Summary: ROGAN. Rory grew up in Hartford society and lives with Christopher and Lorelai and attend Chilton with her best friends Logan, Colin, Finn and Stephanie. With this group of privileged children senior year is about to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Rory Gilmore-Hayden pulled in to the parking lot in her sleek, new midnight blue BMW M3 convertible. She tossed her sunglasses into the passenger seat and righted her slightly wrinkled Chilton sweater. Oh the joys of private school. Not that she had much of a choice. Not with her family so tightly woven into Hartford society. The names Gilmore and Hayden could trace their roots all the way back to the May Flower, which meant one thing. Money. And lots of it. Gilmore carried a heavy weight of its own but with Hayden as an added surname. That's where you make the elite of the elite.

She glanced over to the all too familiar Porsche parked next to her own car and smiled. The pitch black paint and spotless interior that she was so used to that it almost didn't creep her out that a boy could be so neat. She got out of the driver's seat and smirked when she passed the license plate reading "HUNTZ" not to be confused with the ketchup brand, no this was the car of Logan Huntzberger. Rory's best friend since birth and probably before then considering their parents were best friends.

She continued walking by herself to the entrance of the school. It was odd, she was usually accompanied by her best girl friend Stephanie Vanderbilt, but not today. Stephanie had opted to ride to school with another one of Rory's closest friends Colin McCrea, whom she had spent a lot of time with over the summer. So she was left on the first day of her senior year without anyone to ride with her to school, although it did have its perks. She was able to spend the ride pondering the latest novel she had conquered rather than the last dress Stephanie had seen that she just had to have.

Rory had barely made it to the main door of the school when an arm was thrown around her shoulders.

"Rory, love," the strong Australian accent bellowed, "where have you been? I thought our poor Logan was going to have a coronary when you did not show at exactly 7:30."

"Finn!" Rory exclaimed as she grabbed the Aussie in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much! One week is definitely not enough over the summer. No more going to Australia for the whole break!"

"I missed you to, Reporter Girl, but dear Australia is my home. She is my calling during the summer, and alas you are not because-"

"Because I'm not a read head," Rory finished while giggling. She missed the antics of her "big brother" as he had dubbed himself a long time ago.

Suddenly to hands covered her eyes and she felt the hot breath of the intruder near her ear. She gasped slightly in surprise.

"Hey, Ace," the familiar and slightly rugged voice whispered to her, "miss me?"

"Logan!" she squealed as she turned around and flung herself into his waiting arms. The outrageously handsome blond smiled and let out a groan as he squeezed the gorgeous brunette tightly.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked confidently, "maybe I should go sailing with my dad more often." Logan was lucky, as one of the Hartford elite, to have such a close relationship with his parents like Rory.

Finn smiled at the interaction between the two best friends, and he noticed as Logan took a strong whiff of Rory's hair before letting her go. If only she knew, he thought to himself remembering the conversation he and Logan had the week they all came to visit him in Australia, if only she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapter so this will be the one for it and this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Hey dad did you buy me the rights to Gilmore Girls yet?**

** Dad: Nope**

**Me: But it's my dream!**

** Dad: Sorry**

** Bottom line I own nothing.**

**And thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! :)**

**And now I'm going to stop with the author's note and start with the story! Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

"Logie!" Rory heard a female voice exclaim and suddenly Logan was pulled into the arms of a beautiful, slender fair haired girl.

"Stephanie," he began annoyed, "I'm pretty sure I've told you multiple times that my name is Logan. Not Logie." To anyone else he would of sounded sincerely antagonized, but his friends could see the slight bit of amusement flair in his deep chocolate eyes at the nickname founded during Pre-K by his old friend.

"You never let anyone call you by a nickname," Stephanie pouted and her pout grew to a bright smile when she saw Rory.

"Rory, darling, it's been too long," she announced in a voice freakishly close to that of Emily Gilmore.

"Oh, Stephanie," Rory went along, "darling, you simply must join me at the country club next afternoon for tea so we can catch up on the latest DAR gossip."

The group, which now included Colin, all laughed at the imitation of their elders. As if Rory and Steph would be caught dead discussing Daughter's of the American Revolution gossip while sipping daintily at their tea. Chuck Norris would sooner cry.

"I would like to point out that I let Ace here call me Master and Commander on occasion," Logan smirked in Rory's direction as she looked down at her shoes secretly smiling.

"Dirty," Colin quipped and the group laughed at the "unintended" innuendo.

"Okay on to more important things," Rory claimed the attention of the other four, "I'm in all AP classes this year and I chose newspaper as my E.C."

"Same," Logan smiled, "Daddy says the Chilton is a great place to learn about the family business." Logan was referring to his father, Mitchum Huntzberger, who was the current CEO of The Huntzberger Publishing Group. The HG was known widely all over America for owning almost all of the newspapers on the East Coast.

"I'm in two of your AP classes, love," Finn reported, "but alas I am not taking newspaper as I am not nor will I ever be an ace reporter like you," Finn winked at Rory and she smiled at the compliment.

"What about you Col-," Logan's voice trailed off as he saw that Colin and Stephanie were no where to be found.

"Awkward," Rory sang as the bell went off to begin first period.

"Come on Ror," Logan said as he took hold a strong hold of Rory's hand and began dragging her off to their first period class.

The two of them continued their journey down the many halls of Chilton Prep. Rory let her mind wander off to how she was going to deal with Paris Gellar, the over controlling editor of the Chilton paper. Logan, on the other hand, let his mind wander to Rory. He thought of her gently curled brown hair, her love of books, her love of writing and her overall ability to be exactly the person he needed her to be. If it wasn't for her surely him and the others would have been shipped off the various boarding schools without her tendency to influence them to stay somewhat inline. They arrived to the classroom still in silence, but it wasn't awkward. Not at all. It was normal, peaceful, natural even. It amazed Logan that a girl could have his complete attention when nothing was being said and no skin was being exposed.

"Logan! Come sit over here!" Summer, also known as the school slut and Logan's ex, called as soon as they crossed the threshold. There was no lying Summer was a pretty girl, but she was also pretty stupid.

"Hi Summer. Hope you had a nice.... summer," Logan replied awkwardly as Rory bit back a laugh. Logan was secretly pulling upon every manners class he had ever been forced to sit through to find a polite was to turn down the offer without sounding rude.

"Oh I did! Daddy took me to Paris and Rome and all these other wonderful places! It was so awesome!" she replied. Awesome? Rory and Logan seemed to be on the same train of thought as the wondered how someone could eye witness some of the most exquisite architecture in the world and only describe it as awesome.

"Mr. Huntzberger, Ms. Gilmore, could you please take you're seats," Mr. Matthews sighed as he walked to his chalkboard and began writing an outline of the events of the class on the board.

"Wow! I can't believe all we're going to get to study in there! I mean all the most famous people in the world! This is so exciting just think about it Logan! We'll be writing about Winston Churchill one week and then Audrey Hepburn the next. I mean I knew the class was going to be interesting but seriously this is going to be so-"

"Ace, slow down," Logan interrupted her mid-rant. "Take a breath your face was turning red!"

"It was not!" Rory argued while stomping her foot on the ground.

"Was too. I was trying to recall any CPR lesson they taught me during finishing school and sadly all I can remember is the proper silver wear to use while eating a salad, so I had to stop you before somebody got hurt."

"What do you mean before somebody got hurt? What were you going to do stab me with a chilled salad fork?"

"Not necessarily, Frank William Abagnale," Logan quipped while picking up on her subtle reference.

"Proud," she smiled. They continued their stroll to the lunchroom. It was hard to believe that half of the first day of school was over. As they neared their table they saw a new face seated with their other friends.

"Who's that?" Rory asked as they neared the table.

"No idea, Ace, no idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers! If I still have any that is... I know it's been forever since I've updated. But about a week after my last update one of my best friends had a car accident and didn't make it. She was actually the one who got me so addicted to Gilmore Girls so for the past few months I haven't been able to watch the show much less write this FanFic... But I've gotten a lot better and I know that Ryden would want me to finish this. I actually sat down and started writing this and I swear I felt so connected to her. So this story is now written in her honor. **

**I love you Ryden. And I miss you! Cole asked me to junior prom yesterday:) I wish you could go, but I'm sure Heaven is a billion times better than junior prom. **

**Oh... and I don't own Gilmore Girls.**

"Shall we go meet the one who has intruded upon our territory?" Rory asked as the table drew closer.

"He looks relatively harmless... perhaps a little over gelled in the hair, but I'd have to check no in the box next to potentially life threatening."

They were still laughing as Logan pulled out a chair for Rory to sit in.

"Logan, mate, meet Tristan Du Grey. He's just arrived from boarding school to attend the acedemic fabulousness that is Chilton," Finn introduced.

"Hey man, nice to meet you, Logan Huntzberger." Logan smiled and took his own seat next to Rory.

"Of Mitchum and Shira Huntzberger I presume? That must make you Rory Hayden," Tristan turned to Rory and flashed her a smirk.

"Well if it must, it must, but to tell the truth I'd much rather be Katie Couric," Rory quipped.

"Ah, quick witted. I like it, Mary," Tristan stuck his hand out from Rory to shake.

"Mary?" Rory asked. Her blue eyes brightened with curiosity and Logan smiled at the trait that proved her to be an excellent journalist.

"Yeah, Virgin Mary. You look much to innocent for this crowd you're hanging around."

"What is it with blondes giving me nicknames? I mean I know that their hair color brings about questions of their IQ, but I thought they could at least keep track of a two-syllable word," Rory directed her comment towards Colin and Finn as they were the only other non-blondes at the table.

"I concur, Miss Gilmore. Perhaps we should start our own lunch table for only those who have hair of the non-blonde variety," Colin agreed.

"Yes, brunettes and red heads only," Finn smiled.

"Uh, no," Stephanie laughed, "you are not leaving me here with Logie and Bible Boy."

"Bible Boy... I like it," Rory smiled and turned to Tristan, "from now on you shall wear all your clothes with a BB logo on the front! Oh, and your underwear over your pants."

"Underwear over my pants? Maybe I judged you wrong. You must be much more corrupted than I thought."

After lunch was over the group of heirs and heiresses once again divided for their next classes. Tristan went off with Finn to find their History class as Stephanie and Colin went off to God-knows-where. Rory and Logan began their journey to newspaper ready to face the never ending wrath of Paris Gellar.

**I know it's reaaallyyy short, but I just need to get back into the swing of things. I promise the next one will be longer.**

**Rogan4evur**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! First, I want to start by thanking ldjumper06 and Gilmoregirl19 for your reviews last chapter. They were both so sweet and made me smile:) So consider this chapter dedicated in part to you!**

**Hey Ryden:) Melanie, Taylor, and I started shopping for dresses yesterday! We saw a few that would've looked perfect on you! Trevor isn't taking anybody. He's having a worse time than the rest of us I think. We went and saw your mom while we were out! Her and your dad are getting better too. We miss you:) **

**Disclaimer: Does having Matt Cruzchy locked in a cage in my basement count as owning Gilmore Girls? * silence * Guess not...**

"Come on, Ace, we have to go in sometime!"

"Yes, but we are late! The late bell rang approximately ten minutes ago! And that, my dear Watson, is why I am unprepared to face the firing squad."

"Be that as it may, the longer we stand here the longer Paris has to ready her reporter Nazis. Face it, Ace, we're in a lose-lose situation here!"

"Fine. One... Two... Three."

Logan opened the door and the two of them stepped into the news room. The whole table of reporters who were receiving the customary beginning of the year speech from Paris turned to face the intruders.

"Hayden, nice of you to join us. Huntzberger..."

"Nice to see you too, Hitl-" Rory elbowed Logan in the ribs, "Paris."

Rory rolled her eyes while Logan pulled out a seat for her and sat himself next to her.

"As I was saying," Paris threw a glare at Rory and Logan, "tardiness will not be tolerated this year. This means I'll need to see Rory and Logan in my office."

"What office? All you have is a desk."

Paris stood and walked to her desk as if Logan had not spoken. Rory and Logan looked to each other, shared a quick smile, and followed.

"I must say I'm surprised by you, Hayden. It's not like you to be late. Especially on the first day of school. Let's not let it happen again. You're dismissed."

Both Rory and Logan turned to leave before they heard Paris speak again.

"I meant that Lorelai could leave. Huntzberger, why don't you stay a while and have a chat?"

Logan rolled his eyes and turned back to Paris while Rory threw him a reassuring smile.

"Okay, Logan, we all know who your father is. And I'm here to tell you I don't care. I'm the editor this year which means what I say goes. HPG may control almost every newspaper on the eastern coast and beyond, but that doesn't mean he's in charge here. I am. So, you can't go running to daddy dearest when things don't go your way around here. Cause you know what? Life sucks. And this year, I'm going to make sure you learn that."

"While I do admit that my last name holds some weight as to whether or not I get what I want, the last thing I would ever want anybody to say about me is that I'm only as talented as daddy makes me. So to answer your unstated question, Oh Mighty Editor, I'm not planning on trying to run the paper. I'm happy to sit back with the fellow slaves and row the boat," Logan stood and pushed his chair back into place.

"That seemed to get a little heated for a discussion between editor and reporter," Rory remarked as Logan resumed his seat beside her.

"Perhaps, but I think we both got our point across. I promised to be a good little writing robot and she seems to have gotten the hint that I don't rely on my father for everything."

"On to lighter subjects, My parents' anniversary is coming up and my grandparents are hosting the annual party. And guess what fun-loving girl happens to be desperate for a date to avoid another awful set up from said grandparents?"

"Fun-loving girl? I didn't know Summer was invited to the party. If she's so desperate I suppose I could take her for old times sake," Logan pretended to consider the idea.

"Clever. It's Saturday. Pick me up at eight?"

"Don't I always?"

**Goshh... I swear I thought it was going to be longer... I promise I'm trying! Reviews make me happy, but don't feel like you have to write one:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey:) Thanks to people who reviewed! Reviews are really awesome and I'm open to any opinions! **

**This chapter contains a flashback and it shall be italicized to hopefully lessen confusion! **

**Hey Ryden! This weekend is my birthday party and it's so weird not sending you an invitation even though I know you're gonna be there:) We're playing assassin! I'm really excited! We watched Post Grad at school today and it reminded me of you! Kinda weird that Alexis Bledel actually plays a girl named Ryden in it! Hahaha:) Missing you always.**

**Disclaimer: Okay... If I promise to use "oi to the poodles already" in everyday conversation for the next year can I own Gilmore Girls? * more silence * Darn. **

Logan pulled his Porshe up to the gate of the Hayden residence. He stuck his hand out to the keypad and entered the code he had memorized many years ago. He chuckled to himself about how only the Hayden's would think to set their code to the original release date of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

He parked his car behind the familiar red Ferrari that Chris had used to teach Rory and Logan how to drive almost four years ago. He still could remember Rory's terrified expression when she managed to run into the mailbox only seconds after pulling out of the driveway. Luckily, Chris had laughed it off saying he would call the detailer in the morning.

As he walked to the front door he smiled remembering all of the amazing and hysterical memories that had found home in the Hartford estate. Heck, he had even taken his first steps in the foyer!

_Shira Huntzberger walked with her one-year-old son in her arms. He squirmed as she held him while waiting for the door to be answered. Lorelai opened the door and smiled at her closest friend and her almost son._

"_Hey Blondie," Lorelai laughed as she tickled Logan's feet. Logan giggled and his squirming increased. _

_Shira and Lorelai shared a laugh as Shira placed Logan on the floor. He began to pat on the ground while making strange noises to himself._

"_Guess what, Logan! Rory is waiting for you in the living room! She's excited you're coming over today!"_

"_Wowy." _

"_Yes," Lorelai laughed at his mispronunciation. The little tot was too adorable for his own good._

_Shira smiled then gasped as Logan began to push himself off the floor and stood. He began to make an awkward waddle toward the living room._

"_Logan!" Shira squealed in surprise and Logan turned quickly in response to his name. So quickly in fact, he fell straight back to the floor._

"_My baby just took his first steps. My baby just took his first steps! Oh my God! I have to call Mitchum! Would you mind taking him to Rory?"_

"_Wowy." _

_Lorelai laughed again, "Not at all! This is a big deal! Go forth, call the father of your magnificently advanced child." _

"_Thank you," Shira sounded nearly giddy as she stepped away to make her call to her husband._

"_Come on little buddy," Lorelai said as she lifted the babbling Logan off the polished marble floor, "Let's go see Rory!"_

_Lorelai told herself she had imagined the smirk that seemed to spread across the young boy's face at the mention of her only daughter._

Logan had heard the story numerous times from both his mother and Lorelai as they found it somewhat amusing that he had taken his first steps after the mentioning of Rory. He hadn't even noticed how long he had been standing in front of the door until it was opening in front of him.

"I hate to interrupt the potential psychological breakthrough it looked like you were having from my office window, but it is now 8:15 meaning that you are now exactly punctual according the the Gilmore-Hayden Girl Handbook," Chris patted Logan on the back as he stepped through the threshold into classic stylings of the Hayden home. It was amazing how comfortable Logan felt inside the house. It was almost as homey as his own house if not more. To Finn, Colin, Stephenie, and himself, this house had always been a home away from home.

"Chris," Logan smiled at his second father, "care to give me a status update of one Rory Hayden?"

"Last I checked, which was about five minutes ago, she was accusing Lore of taking her black Louboutins or was it her Jimmy Choos," Chris seemed to ponder for a moment, "either way, they found them in the oven."

"That seems to happen a lot around here, and as curious as I am, I have never quite built up the guts as to ask why all things that go missing in this house manage to wind up inside some sort of kitchen appliance."

"I learned many moons ago that it is better not to ask such questions for the answers will only leave you more confused."

The two of them continued on conversation about school, and Chris' law firm. They fought over miscellaneous sport topics and told their latest Gilmore-Hayden girl stories. Chris was in the middle of telling about Lorelai's insistent begging for a dog when he noticed he had lost Logan's attention. He followed his eyes to the top of the stairs where his daughter stood, clad in a gorgeous blue dress. He heard Logan take in a deep breath and then watched as he replaced his awe struck look with his usual devil-may-care-smirk as Rory descended the steps.

"I must say, Ace, you do clean up rather nicely," Logan stood to stand next to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Huntzberger," Rory smiled.

"Shall we go?"

"We shall."

As Logan began escorting Rory to the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped briefly to here Chris whisper lowly in his ear.

"We're rooting for you."

**Slightly longer than my last updates! You have my permission to be impressed! Or not... Hahaha**

**Reviews are to me as Paul Anka is to Lorelai. (Meaning we're best friends.) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! :) Thanks for all the reviews! They're really really awesome and make my day!**

**So... I just thought that today I would explain somethings and maybe give a slight look into plans for this story!**

**Okay:) So first off... This is a Rogan fic so I shall not be changing ships at any point**

** Secondly, I plan on keeping Colin and Steph a couple:)**

** Thirdly, Paris does have a bigger story line coming up! **

** Fourthly, I plan on keeping Finn single! (cause I really don't see him settling down just yet... well that and my story lacks a red head...**

** Fifthly, I originally didn't plan to have Honor in this story, but I'm open to adding her if that's what you guys want!**

** Sixthly, Richard, Emily, Mitchum and Shira all make there appearances in this chapter!**

** Lastly, I promise to never write an AN this long again. :)**

**Oh and for Gilmoregirl19: You're reviews are really awesome:) So thank you! And yeah Post Grad was a really good movie! Slightly cliché but it's rrreeeeeaaaallllyyyy funny! Well... at least in my opinion:)**

**Dear Ryden, **

**That annoying school counselor tried to pull Taylor and me out of class again to talk about our feelings... hahaha How many times do we have to tell her that we're getting better by ourselves? People are soooo nosy... Your mom gave me your cheerleading uniforms yesterday... We're giving them to Mrs. Keller to hang in the gym:) Miss ya! **

**Disclaimer: * insert some really clever comment here * nope... still don't own Gilmore Girls**

Rory rang the doorbell to her grandparent's house and waited to see what the maid of the week looked like this time. The elder Gilmore's where known for their tendency to fire maids frequently for strange reasons.

"I'm guessing blonde, short, with an accent that boarders on German but is ultimately unidentifiable," Logan said as they waited.

"No, no, no. They had one of those three weeks ago. I'm going for slightly over weight American with a Spanish accent that will be slightly off because she learned to speak that way from her mother's co-maids during her impressionable years."

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal a middle aged, plump brunette. Logan stiffled a laugh at the victorious look on Rory's face.

"Come in," she spoke in a strong Spanish accent and Rory's smile grew larger as they handed the maid their coats and stepped into the foyer.

"I knew it," Rory grinned, "I beat you!"

"Not so fast, Ace, you said the accent wouldn't be that clear. She was clearly from Spain. Thus, she was not American. Thus, you lose."

"What? No. That is not how this works. I was closer, I win."

"Whoa, hold on. Who made you decider of the rules? I thought we decided that this was a democracy, not a dictatorship."

"Wrong. It's neither. It's a monarchy."

"Why a monarchy?"

"Because I am a queen."

"I," Logan paused, "am not going to argue with that."

"Score."

Before Logan could retort, he heard a voice break through the crowd of people in the Gilmore residence.

"Logan and Rory!" came the distinct voice of Emily Gilmore.

"Grandma," Rory smiled and hugged her grandmother.

"Emily, nice to see you," Logan added in his society voice or his "Bruce Wayne wanna be voice" as Rory called it.

"Logan, don't you look dapper? Richard, doesn't Logan look dapper?" Emily asked turning to her husband.

"Yes, Emily, very dapper. And Rory, you look magnificent this evening. Logan, doesn't Rory look magnificent?" Richard turned to Logan awaiting an answer.

"Rory always looks magnificent, but yes Richard, I would say she looks exceptionally so tonight."

"And Rory, doesn't Logan look dapper?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Grandma, the dapperest." Rory and Logan shared an amused look at the antics of her grandparents.

"Well, your mother and father are supposed to be arriving shortly," Richard told Rory.

"Yes, oh Richard, the Fallons are here. Let's go say hello to the dreadful couple and their wretched daughter before they can corner us," Emily whispered.

"Oh, yes, excuse us," Richard muttered and lead his wife to the new arrivals.

"Well, Sir Dapper, I do believe it is time to find Finn and Colin," Rory laughed.

"You just want to get away before Melissa Fallon sees me."

"Hey, it's not my fault the wretched girl is obsessed with you. I am simply trying to get you within a radius of her that isn't potentially limb-threatening."

"Limb-threatening?"

"Yes."

"You want to explain that?"

"If I must. You see, if we are to stay in this one spot for too long Melissa will undoubtedly find us. If that was to happen she would then proceed to pull you away for conversation that will bore you to death because it will lack witty banter and crazy references. You will then result to pulling a Samantha and tug on your ear in a desperate attempt to get my attention so I can come over and save you. When this happens, I will walk over to you and attempt to pull you away with some absurd story that requires your immediate attention. Melissa will then try to make you stay and that will result in me having to tug on your arm to pull you away. She will then grab onto your other arm and I will have to pull harder, she will pull harder, I will pull harder and the cycle will continue until one of your arms break off."

"I say it's time we find Colin and Finn," Logan nodded.

"That's what I thought."

The two of them scanned the group of people and saw that Lorelai and Christopher had finally arrived to the party and were talking to Francine and Straub near the bar. It seemed like Finn and Colin were nowhere to be found, though they did spot Mr. McCrea and his latest blonde talking to Mr. and Mrs. Morgan. They were about to go ask the parents about the whereabouts of their sons when Logan felt a hand on his shoulder for the second time that night.

"Logan, son," Mitchum Huntzberger greeted.

"Hey, Dad," Logan smiled as he looked at his father and mother.

"Rory, darling, I love your dress! Stunning," Shira complimented.

"Thank you, Shira. And you look lovely this evening."

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Mitchum asked turning to Rory.

"Oh, Mitchum, you look lovely too," Rory added and Mitchum broke into a booming laugh.

"Why thank you," Mitchum nursed his scotch and Rory couldn't help but notice how much he looked like Logan when he got that amused spark in his eye.

"We'll have to catch up later. It seems your parents are trying to flag us down," Shira laughed. Rory and Logan turned to see Lorelai and Chris talking to the Fallons. Both of them occasionally tugging on their ear.

"Sounds great! I do believe I see Colin, Steph, and Finn," Rory answered.

"Well you two have fun. And, Logan, if you must break into Richard's liquor stash, try not to take anything to expensive."

"Sure thing, Dad."

Rory and Logan walked over to their friends who were laughing loudly at Finn's mockery of some movie.

"Rory, Logan, where have you been?"

"Just making the social circles," Rory answered.

"Sucked for you," Colin laughed.

"Yes it did, but it's time for a change in venues," Logan said while grabbing a bottle of wine from the bar next to them.

"Already?" Rory asked.

"Ace, I thought we would've taught you by now, it's never to early for a sub-party."


End file.
